Second Chance
by 001001000110
Summary: "Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan kedua." Lama berpisah, Lovino baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat mencintai Antonio. Namun ketika ia kembali, masihkah Antonio bersedia memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya? AU, shonen-ai, multi-pair. RnR?


**Title : Second Chance**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia adalah milik saya. Sungguh. Percayalah—HEI SIAPA ITU KETAWA! HETALIA BUKAN PUNYA HIMARUYA-SENSEI! BUKAN!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, human names, shonen-ai.**

**Summary : "Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan pertamamu hilang saat menolakku. Aku mencoba memahami posisimu, Lovino. Tetapi keangkuhanmu telah menghilangkan seluruh kesempatan yang dapat kuberikan saat harga dirimu memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengenalku seumur hidupmu." **

* * *

><p>Daniels menoleh ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, lalu ke kanan sekali lagi. Dia mengangguk kemudian memberi isyarat ke arah tiga pemuda lain di belakangnya. Dia berkata pelan,<p>

"Satu…"

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang mereka.

"Dua…"

Mereka membungkuk dengan mata fokus ke depan mereka.

"Tiga!"

Daniels beserta ketiga rekannya berlari sekuat tenaga di sepanjang koridor yang menuju tangga lantai satu. Mereka telah melepas sepatu sebagai antisipasi agar tak menimbulkan suara. Mereka telah mencapai tangga dan satu per satu mereka mulai meluncur turun dari pegangan tangga seperti yang biasa terjadi di film-film action. Begitu kaki mereka kembali menapak lantai, mereka kembali berlari, terus menuju ke luar gedung sekolah. Mereka tidak berhenti sampai mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung tua yang tak dipergunakan lagi sebagai fasilitas sekolah.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam melemparkan dirinya duduk di sebuah sofa berlubang di sudut begitu mereka memasuki ruangan. Dia melemparkan sepatunya dengan sembarangan kemudian menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke sandaran sofa.

"Mission complete!" ujarnya nyengir lebar.

"Turunkan kakimu," kata satunya lagi yang juga berambut hitam. Si rambut hitam pertama melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kemudian si rambut hitam kedua duduk di sebelahnya.

Daniels mengambil sebuah kursi kayu tua dan menoleh pemuda terakhir dalam kelompok mereka. Rambutnya yang cokelat berantakan sedikit menutupi sebelah mata hijaunya saat dia mengintip ke luar lewat jendela. Dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan berkata pelan,

"Kita sudah kelas tiga. Bisakah kita tidak melakukan ini lagi?" tanyanya sebelum duduk di sebelah Daniels.

"Oh, ayolah," kata si rambut hitam pertama. "Toh kita tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa di kelas," tambahnya.

"Kau bisa belajar sebenarnya," kata Daniels yang disambut dengan 'puh' keras oleh duo yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Aku sudah muak belajar yang itu-itu saja," kata si rambut hitam kedua. Dia menghela napas keras kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Rasanya aku tetap tidak mengerti apa ocehan guru-guru itu."

"Itu karena otakmu sama kecilnya dengan ikan peliharaanmu itu, Mahendra," sahut si rambut hitam pertama dengan terkikik.

Mahendra mendorong kepala pemuda yang mengoloknya itu ke samping. "Diam, Lintang! Kau juga sama tidak punya otaknya!" ujarnya menjulurkan lidah.

"Setidaknya nilai bahasa Inggrisku masih lebih baik darimu di ujian kemarin."

"Puh! Lima puluh enam! Tetap saja kau tidak lulus."

"Daripada kau, cuma tiga puluh sembilan! Waktu itu 'kan aku tidak belajar. Wajar saja kalau nilaiku jelek," kata Lintang berusaha mengelak.

"Belajar atau tidak sama saja. Lihat tuh, Antonio. Dia tidak belajar tapi nilainya sembilan puluh delapan!" ujar Mahendra tepat sasaran.

"Hei, dia jelas tidak masuk hitungan," kata Lintang bersungut-sungut. Dia melempar pandang ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang masih memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyum samar. "Dia sih jenius dari lahir."

Antonio bertukar pandang dengan Daniels kemudian kembali menatap mereka.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu," kata Antonio menunduk, pura-pura merendah. Padahal sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya di balik bayangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari penerangan suram ruangan itu.

Kali ini Mahendra dan Lintang melompat dari sofa dan mendorong kepala Antonio bergantian. Daniels yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi hanya tertawa keras melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita masih melakukan ini," kata Daniels sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memutar kursinya sehingga sandarannya menghadap ke depan. Dia kembali duduk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi. "Membolos di tengah pelajaran. Kalau kalian tidak sadar, kita sudah mau lulus lho. Seperti yang kubilang, sebaiknya kita belajar."

"Kalian saja yang belajar," kata Lintang dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yep!" sahut Mahendra menimpali.

"Apa kalian pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian kalau kami tak menjadi teman kalian sejak tahun pertama?" tanya Antonio.

Lintang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sambil memasang ekspresi memikirkan sesuatu. "Tinggal kelas?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Atau drop out karena terlalu bodoh," tambah Mahendra.

Daniels hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka. "Tahu tidak, sudah waktunya untuk serius," katanya pelan. "Kami bisa saja membantu kalian untuk lolos ujian sekolah, bahkan ujian masuk universitas. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedepannya? Harapan orang tua kalian? Apakah mau kalian sia-siakan begitu saja?"

"Aww, Daniels! Jangan bicara begitu," ujar Lintang. Dia bangkit kemudian duduk di pangkuan Daniels sementara yang disebut belakangan otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda ramping itu. "Well, kami tidak suka belajar. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa kalau benar-benar mencoba. Aku senang melakukan ini karena… menyenangkan! Kau tahu? Menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu kedengaran jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghapal segudang rumus integral atau logaritma itu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Daniels? Hmm?"

"Tak kuragukan," kata Antonio mencoba untuk tidak terkikik. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak akan mampu bicara banyak di depan kekasihnya itu. Daniels terlalu menyukai Lintang. Hal ini jelas terlihat ketika Daniels menghela napas kemudian tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Untukmu, aku bisa apa?" ujarnya manis.

"Yeah, matipun kau rela," kata Mahendra sambil merebahkan diri karena sofa sudah menjadi miliknya. Lintang sudah menemukan tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman, pangkuan Daniels.

Lintang hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela dan mendadak tawanya berhenti. Sebelum ada yang sempat bertanya, Lintang sudah melompat berdiri dan menghampiri jendela.

"Wow…" desahnya perlahan.

Daniels yang penasaran segera mengikuti Lintang dan ikut melihat keluar jendela. "Uh…" ujarnya kemudian. "Limousine…"

"Siapa sih?" tanya Mahendra. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap duo Lintang dan Daniels dengan penasaran. Hanya Antonio yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kelihatannya murid baru," kata Lintang. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat sosok yang baru keluar dari mobil mewah itu dengan lebih jelas. "Cowok. Dia pakai seragam. Itu yang berjalan di sebelahnya pasti orang tuanya. Aish! Ibunya norak sekali."

"Norak bagaimana?" tanya Mahendra yang sekarang ikut melihat dari jendela. "Uh! Iya, norak banget. Orang mana sih yang mau pakai night gown siang bolong begini? Orang bego aja tahu kalau night gown itu dipakainya malam."

Kali ini Antonio tertawa mendengar komentar Mahendra. Tapi masih saja, dia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan siapa anak baru itu.

"Pasti orang kaya," gumam Lintang kagum. Ketiga orang itu telah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, menghilang dari pandangan mereka yang melihat dari jendela. Lintang berdiri tegak dengan tiba-tiba membuat puncak kepalanya menghantam dagu Daniels dengan sukses.

"OWH!"

"Aaaaaaahhh! Daniels, sorry!"

Antonio tertawa begitu keras hingga terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Dia kini bersimpuh di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Daniels pasti sangat kesakitan melihat rintihannya saat Lintang mencoba memegang dagunya. Tawanya seketika berhenti ketika mendengar seruan histeris Lintang.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Darah! Darah! Mulut Daniels keluar darah!" jeritnya panik.

Antonio langsung melompat berdiri menghampiri Daniels yang masih berjongkok kesakitan memegangi rahang bawahnya. Antonio memegang dagu Daniels dengan lembut kemudian mencoba membuka bibir bawahnya sedikit. Memang. Terlihat warna merah menodai gigi Daniels yang putih bersih.

"Uh, kepalamu sekeras apa sih, Lintang? Cepat bawa Daniels ke UKS. Gusinya pasti terluka kena benturan keras dengan giginya tadi," kata Antonio.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lintang segera mengangkat Daniels agar berdiri dan memapahnya untuk berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah. Lintang juga sangat menyukai Daniels sehingga dia tidak akan ragu melakukan apa saja untuk kekasihnya itu. Dalam sekejap saja mereka telah menghilang dari pandangan. Mahendra membungkuk kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari belakang sofa.

"Dia bahkan lupa memakai sepatunya," kata Mahendra menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat sepasang sneakers biru dengan stripe merah dan putih.

Terkikik pelan, Antonio meraih bahu Mahendra. "Sudahlah, kita berikan nanti," katanya tersenyum. "Kita kembali ke kelas saja," tambahnya.

Mahendra mengerang pelan dan Antonio membenturkan bahunya perlahan ke bahu Mahendra. "Ayolah," kata Antonio lagi. "Kelas tidak seburuk itu."

"Aku ingin ke UKS juga," kata Mahendra muram saat mereka berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Yeah? Kau mau kutinju di sebelah mana?" kata Antonio dengan nada menawarkan bantuan contekan matematika.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" kata Mahendra cepat-cepat sebelum tinju Antonio benar-benar menghantam tubuhnya. Mahendra mengerling kepalan tangan Antonio sekilas dan dia bergidik ngeri. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

Mereka menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka kembali. Di atas tangga menuju lantai dua mereka bertemu dengan Lintang yang baru keluar dari UKS.

"Hei!" serunya senang melihat kemunculan mereka berdua. Dia melihat sepatunya yang dibawa sepupunya itu kemudian tertawa. "Tahu alasan yang kuberikan saat perawat sekolah menanyaiku kenapa tidak memakai sepatu? Kubilang aku baru dari toilet dan ada pengintip jadi kulemparkan sepatuku padanya."

"Kalau dia percaya berarti dia seharusnya masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa," kata Mahendra memutar mata kemudian menyerahkan sepatu Lintang.

"Thanks," kata Lintang. Dia segera memakai sepatunya kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelasnya bersama dengan Antonio dan Mahendra.

"Bagaimana Daniels?" tanya Antonio.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma gusinya luka sedikit, seperti katamu tadi. Pulang sekolah nanti juga pasti sembuh. Tapi dia tak bisa makan makanan panas atau dingin dulu selama beberapa hari," jelasnya.

"Yeah," kata Mahendra menyeringai licik. "Dan dia juga tak akan bisa menciummu."

Lintang tak sempat memaki karena mereka telah sampai di depan kelas mereka dan Antonio membuka pintu gesernya. Tampak guru mereka yang super galak—Miss Arlovskaya—menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Darimana?" tanyanya ketus.

"Toilet, Miss," sahut Antonio cepat. Cara berpikir otaknya yang cepat membuatnya mudah mengarang kebohongan. "Seseorang mengunci kami dari luar membuat kami tak bisa keluar selama beberapa waktu," dustanya lancar.

Alis Miss Arlovskaya mengerut mendengarnya. Dia berkata dengan nada sedingin es. "Toilet anak laki-laki tak bisa dikunci sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Jika ini komik jepang yang biasa dibaca Antonio saat Miss Arlovskaya mengajar, saat ini kepala Antonio pasti digambar sedang tertusuk pisau.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Antonio. Mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, Lintang berbisik di belakangnya. "Seharusnya pakai alasan yang lebih smart, Antonio."

"Yeah? Dan apa yang bisa kau pikirkan?" balas Antonio berbisik dari sudut mulutnya.

"Seperti berusaha medorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga tetapi tetap tak bisa terbuka?" usul Mahendra.

"Karena kau lupa sebenarnya itu adalah pintu tarik," lanjut Lintang.

Dua orang di belakang Antonio itu sudah tak bisa menahan tawa sehingga mereka menutup mulut dan terkikik sangat pelan. Antonio sendiri berusaha untuk tetap stoic tetapi ujung-ujung mulutnya berkedut menahan tawa.

"Sudah. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian," kata Miss Arlovskaya melihat tiga murid di depannya itu malah cekikikan tidak jelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dan aku tidak mau waktu mengajarku semakin berkurang dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Miss Arlovskaya dan akhirnya melihat seseorang berdiri di depan papan tulis, menghadap kea rah murid-murid di belakang meja. Tubuhnya ramping—sedikit lebih gemuk dari Lintang, dia lebih tepat disebut kerempeng—tingginya sedang dan kulitnya cokelat terbakar sinar matahari. Rambutnya sedikit aneh, berwarna cokelat dengan keriwil di sisi kanan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh mereka dan tetap melihat ke depan dengan pandangan lurus.

Lintang dan Mahendra berjalan ke meja mereka di samping jendela sehingga mereka melewati anak baru itu yang berdiri di tengah kelas. Mereka menoleh sekilas dan duduk begitu mencapai meja mereka. Antonio berjalan ke mejanya yang terletak paling belakang. Dia duduk dan akhirnya melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Matanya yang sewarna madu terlihat seperti matahari mediterania. Hidungnya yang kecil bertengger di atas bibirnya yang penuh dan kemerahan. Pandangannya tajam saat Antonio merasa tatapan itu terarah tepat kepadanya. Sebelum dia sempat balas menatap, mata itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya ketika pemiliknya membungkuk dan berkata.

"Nama saya Lovino Vargas. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Lovino kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap semua murid di depannya. Dia mendengar Miss Arlovskaya berkata.

"Baiklah, Mr. Lovino. Duduklah di—" mata Miss Arlovskaya mengamati sekeliling kelas sebelum berhenti pada meja Antonio. Daniels masih di UKS sehingga saat itu meja sebelahnya kosong, "—sebelah Mr. Carriedo untuk sementara. Mr. Carriedo, angkat tanganmu."

Antonio mengangkat tangannya dan Lovino kembali menatapnya sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Antonio menggeser barang-barangnya yang sedikit memenuhi meja untuk memberi tempat bagi Lovino. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti _'grazie' _sebelum kemudian meletakkan tasnya dan duduk.

Sepanjang pelajaran itu mereka lewati dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka semua fokus pada pelajaran, kecuali Mahendra dan Lintang yang memulai permainan saling-dorong-kepala menjelang tiga puluh menit terakhir pelajaran. Antonio tidak heran jika sebagian sel otak mereka rusak akibat perbuatan mereka itu.

Bel istirahat bordering diikuti sorak gembira separuh murid di kelas. Miss Arlovskaya sedikit memberengut saat memberesi barang-barangnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Antonio sudah hendak berdiri ketika Lintang dan Mahendra menghampiri mejanya.

"Hai!" sapa keduanya bersamaan. Tak perlu ditanya Antonio sudah tahu bahwa mereka menyapa Lovino.

"Hai," balas pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Suaranya terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Lintang Khatulistiwa," kata Lintang mengulurkan tangan. Lovino menjabat tangannya dan dia menambahkan sambil nyengir. "Tapi panggil saja Lintang. Dia sepupuku, Mahendra Ramzi. Kuberitahu saja, dia punya obsesi ingin menjadi pengusaha minyak tanah."

"Apa-apaan sih?" sungut Mahendra. Dia ganti mengulurkan tangan pada Lovino. "Jangan dengarkan apa kata monyet gila itu. Tapi satu hal yang benar, namaku memang Mahendra Ramzi."

Lovino tersenyum kecil melihat keanehan kedua pemuda di depannya itu. Dia menjabat tangan Mahendra. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," katanya yang akhirnya telah menghilangkan nada ketus dalam suaranya.

Lintang nyengir senang melihatnya. Dia menoleh Antonio yang entah kenapa tak seperti biasanya hanya diam mengawasi kegiatan mereka. "Hei, Antonio. Kau tak mau memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Lintang.

Antonio seperti terkejut kemudian segera tersenyum. "Maaf, aku lupa," katanya pelan sebelum kemudian menoleh Lovino dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Maaf ya, dia memang lemot," kata Mahendra saat Lovino menjabat tangannya. "Pintar tapi lemot. Ada juga yang begitu ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Lovino pelan sekali, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mau makan siang bersama kami?" tawar Lintang yang jelas tidak mendengar perkataan Lovino tadi. "Akan kukenalkan salah satu teman kami yang lain padamu. Bagaimana?"

Lovino menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah baru, dan dia sudah mendapatkan teman yang begitu baik padanya. Jika dia menolak kesempatan ini, belum tentu dia akan mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Antonio berdiri sebelum Lovino menjawab. "Kalau tidak mau, kami tidak memaksa kok," katanya riang sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau!" seru Lovino pelan. Antonio berhenti dan menolehnya. "Aku mau," ulang Lovino tegas.

"Yeah! Kalau begitu ayo ke kafetaria!" seru Lintang sambil merangkul bahu Lovino dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan bersama-sama. "Kita mampir ke UKS dulu tapi. Teman yang kuceritakan tadi masih disana kurasa. Akan kuberi tahu kenapa dia—"

Suara Lintang tak terdengar lagi ketika dia berserta Lovino telah menghilang di balik koridor. Antonio dan Mahendra mengikuti di belakang mereka. Koridor sudah begitu ramai oleh siswa yang berlalu lalang sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Lintang di kafetaria daripada menyusul ke UKS. Mereka masuk ke kafetaria dan mengambil meja di sudut yang berisi kursi untuk lima orang.

Mereka duduk dan tak lama kemudian Lintang, Daniels dan Lovino memasuki kafetaria. Lintang menoleh sekeliling kemudian melihat Mahendra melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Dia tersenyum senang dan menghampiri mereka diikuti Daniels dan Lovino.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Antonio pada Daniels begitu sahabatnya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik," ujarnya nyengir. "Tapi kelihatannya aku cuma bisa makan bubur selama beberapa hari ini," tambahnya sedikit muram."

"Kau juga tak akan bisa ci—"

"Ehem!"

Mahendra nyengir lebar melihat wajah Lintang merona merah saat memotong perkataan Mahendra dengan berdehem. Daniels kelihatannya juga mengerti dan dia tersenyum salah tingkah. Lovino menoleh Antonio yang tertawa keras dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Mereka melewatkan makan siang seperti biasa, kecuali momen Daniels dan Lintang yang saling menyuapi karena Daniels tak bisa memakan makanan Lintang. Mereka bergurau dan melempar lelucon apa saja. Sejauh itu, Lovino bisa membaur dengan baik bersama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah sekolah, Lovino?" tanya Lintang. "Sudah hampir ujian akhir. Bukannya tidak baik untukmu harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru lagi?"

"Ayah ada urusan yang cukup lama disini dan sebisa mungkin dia harus menempatkanku di bawah pengawasan langsung darinya. Jadi dia ingin aku pindah sekolah juga," jelas Lovino seraya menggigit sandwich. Saus tomatnya sedikit meleleh ke sudut bibirnya dan dia buru-buru mengelapnya dengan tisu. "Soalnya aku anak sulung."

"Wah! Tidak enak jadi anak sulung yah?" kata Lintang sambil menerawang. "Jadi sering dikontrol begitu. Tanggungjawabnya juga lebih besar."

"Mau bagaimana lagi," kata Lovino muram. "Cuma aku yang bisa diharapkan orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka."

"Terkadang, membahagiakan orang tua tidak harus dengan cara menuruti semua keinginan orang tuamu," kata Antonio tersenyum. "Jika kau bahagia, orang tuamu pasti akan bahagia. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan bahagia jika anaknya menderita. Kalau kau memaksakan dirimu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, hal itu cuma menyengsarakan dirimu sendiri."

Sesaat hening saat semua menatap Antonio. Yang ditatap hanya mengaduk jus jeruknya sebelum menyeruputnya perlahan. Keheningan itu terpecah oleh suara Lovino yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak mengerti," katanya pelan.

"Memang tidak," kata Antonio riang. "Aku cuma bilang. Menurutku begitu. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Aku setuju dengan Antonio," kata Mahendra pelan. "Aku anak tunggal, tapi orang tuaku memberiku kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang kusukai. Meski terkadang mereka jadi marah-marah karena nilai pelajaranku menyeramkan, tapi paling tidak itu jauh lebih baik daripada kesedihan mereka setiap kali melihatku menangis."

"Kau bisa menangis, Mahendra?" tanya Lintang nyengir. "Wow! Aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresimu kalau menangis."

"Tidak lucu, Lintang," kata Mahendra kesal.

"Aw! Jangan menangis, Mahendra!"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

Lintang tertawa keras sementara Mahendra mengumpat pelan sambil merobek-robek tisu. Antonio dan Daniels hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat hubungan kedua bersaudara itu. Mereka selalu saja saling olok. Tak ada waktu yang berlalu dengan damai jika Lintang dan Mahendra bertemu. Meski demikian, mereka tahu bahwa Mahendra sangat menyayangi Lintang, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti yang dibilang, Mahendra anak tunggal. Hanya sepupunya Lintang dan Bhineka yang menjadi saudaranya satu-satunya. Karena itu meski saling olok, mereka pasti akan kembali berbaikan beberapa saat kemudian.

Lovino mengawasi mereka berdua sambil tersenyum dalam diam. Dalam hati dia bersyukur dengan lelucon Lintang yang paling tidak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan pendapat orang-orang yang tidak tahu betul seperti apa posisinya.

Mata hazel Lovino beralih pada Antonio yang kini mengobrol dengan Daniels. Pemuda itu, Lovino yakin pemuda itu mengerti dirinya. Tetapi kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang dia tahu tidak mungkin dilakukan Lovino?

Lamunan Lovino terpecah oleh sebuah suara di belakang mereka. "Antonio?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh, begitu juga Lovino. Mereka melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata hijau berdiri di belakang Daniels. Wajah Antonio langsung berubah cerah saat melihatnya.

"Arthur, duduk sini," ujarnya sambil menggeser duduknya. Dia meraih kursi dari meja lain tanpa mempedulikan pemiliknya yang mendelik menatapnya. Tapi bukan Antonio namanya kalau dia tidak cuek dan tetap meletakkan kursi itu di sebelahnya. "Duduk sini," ulangnya.

Arthur itu menurut dan jadilah dia duduk diantara Daniels dan Antonio. Matanya melihat berkeliling dan terhenti pada Lovino. Dia segera tersenyum.

"Teman baru ya?" tanyanya ramah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Lovino Vargas," balas Lovino pendek.

"Tumben kau ke kafetaria," kata Antonio sambil menoleh pemuda di sebelahnya itu. "Biasanya bawa bekal sendiri."

"Hari ini tidak bisa," kata Arthur tersenyum lalu menggigit roti cokelat yang dibelinya. "Tadi pagi persiapan ulang tahun Al. Jadi kami semua sibuk menyiapkan pestanya sampai aku tak sempat membuat bekal."

"YA AMPUN!" seru Mahendra sambil menepuk dahinya. Kelima rekannya menatap dirinya dengan heran karena sekarang Mahendra memasang ekspresi penuh horror, seolah dia melihat zombie di depannya.

"Ada apa, Mahendra?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Aku tahu!" seru Lintang menjentikkan jarinya sebelum Mahendra sempat menjawab. Dia menyeringai lebar sampai rasanya sudut mulutnya bisa menyentuh telinganya. "Dia akan membunuhmu, Mahendra~" kata Lintang setengah menyanyi.

"Tak kuragukan," kata Mahendra menelan ludah.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Daniels yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Pasti dia lupa beli hadiah," tebak Antonio disambut anggukan bersemangat Lintang dan seruan "Oh!" dari Arthur. "Dia benar. Al pasti akan membunuhmu, Mahendra."

"Wah, pantas saja dari pagi Al kelihatannya uring-uringan," gumam Arthur pelan.

"He? Jangan bilang kau juga lupa mengucapkan selamat padanya?" tanya Daniels sambil menoleh Mahendra lagi. Ekspresinya sekarang seperti tahanan yang mengetahui bahwa dia akan divonis mati. "Pacar macam apa kau?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa," kata Mahendra frustasi.

"Kau bisa minta maaf," kata Lovino mencoba ikut member solusi. "Dia mungkin bisa memaklumi kesibukanmu sebagai murid kelas tiga."

"Oh, entahlah," kata Mahendra lemas. Dia meletakkan dagunya di meja. "Laki-laki macam Al biasanya tidak mudah memaafkan kecerobohan seperti yang kulakukan."

Lovino harus menekan suaranya sebisa mungkin agar tidak berteriak saat berkata kaget, "Eh? Laki-laki?" serunya.

Kelima rekannya yang lain memandangnya dengan heran. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka semua menatap Lovino yang terbelalak dengan pandangan shock. Akhirnya Lintang yang berkata,

"Kenapa, Lovino?"

"Ah—aku—kalian—" ujar Lovino terbata-bata. Dia berusaha menata kalimatnya saat bertanya, "Mahendra pacaran dengan seseorang bernama Al?"

Lima orang di depannya itu mengangguk.

"Dan Al ini laki-laki?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Nama lengkapnya Alfred."

"Hah?"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, Lovino?" tanya Arthur.

"Ti—tidak salah sih," kata Lovino bingung dan menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Hanya saja—"

"Lovino, disini sudah biasa kalau ada cowok pacaran dengan cowok," kata Daniels tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat mata Lovino terbelalak lagi dan dia menambahkan, "Tidak ada yang akan menganggap itu salah atau keluar dari norma. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan cinta? Asalkan kita semua saling menghargai, tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Adikku malah yaoi fangirls," kata Lintang nyengir.

"Kau pasti jadi korban dia dan juga rekan-rekan papparazi-nya," sambung Mahendra. "Aku turut berduka cita."

"Tapi aku dan Daniels tidak peduli," kata Lintang seraya memeluk Daniels dari samping. "Siapa yang peduli dengan fangirls? Asal mereka tidak buat hal macam-macam yang mengganggu kami, aku sih tidak peduli."

"Bisa kalian hentikan momen lovey-dovey-nya? Lovino kelihatannya sudah mau muntah tuh," kata Antonio mencoba mengingatkan bahwa di antara mereka ada seseorang kelihatannya tidak bisa menerima hubungan semacam mereka.

"Maaf," kata Lintang nyengir kemudian segera melepas pelukannya. Mengabaikan keluhan kecil Daniels di sebelahnya, dia menoleh Lovino. "Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman, Lovino."

"Oh, tak apa," kata Lovino berusaha tersenyum. "Aku hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau hubungan semacam ini bisa diterima secara umum."

"Ada kalanya kau perlu menganggap sesuatu setelah melihatnya secara langsung, Lovino," kata Antonio seraya berdiri. "Berasumsi sendiri tidak akan pernah membawa dampak yang bagus. Aku duluan ya. Mau ke toilet."

"Jangan dorong pintunya kalau mau keluar ya," kata Lintang disambut dengan kikik geli dari Mahendra.

Antonio hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menyahut dan terus berjalan pergi. Di belakangnya, Lovino terus menatap punggung Antonio dengan sejuta pikiran melayang dalam benaknya.

Menyesalkah ia?

* * *

><p>Antonio berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Kelasnya saat itu kosong karena guru mereka mendadak sakit. Lintang dan Daniels memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam mereka dengan berduaan di atap dan Mahendra menelepon Al. Sejak insiden ulang tahun Alfred tiga bulan yang lalu, Mahendra tak berani melupakan momen apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka berdua. Dia juga makin sering menelepon Alfred, tiga kali sehari seperti minum obat.<p>

Antonio berbelok di koridor dan melihat seseorang duduk di atas tangga yang menuju lantai satu. Rambut pirangnya yang keemasan menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa itu Lovino. Antonio berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Antonio sembari duduk di sebelah Lovino.

Lovino tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia hanya menghela napas pelan. "Kau punya kebiasaan muncul secara tidak terduga, Antonio," ujarnya kemudian menambahkan. "Aku hanya sedang merenung."

"Hmm? Soal apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau ingin tahu," kata Lovino. "Tidak sekarang."

"Aku hanya menawarkan," kata Antonio. "Kalau kau butuh teman untuk bicara, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik untukmu."

Lovino tak menyahut. Untuk beberapa saat, tak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Antonio menikmati keheningan yang ada, memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan semua yang telah dilakukannya. Semua keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Memastikannya kembali bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku menyesal," kata Lovino beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku menyesali segalanya, Antonio. Segala yang pernah kulakukan padamu."

"Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Lovino," balas Antonio tenang. "Semuanya sudah terjadi. Waktu tidak bisa diputar balik. Kau tidak bisa merubah apapun."

"Aku ingin memperbaikinya," kata Lovino lirih, tersiksa oleh kalimatnya sendiri. "Memperbaiki segalanya yang telah kurusakkan. Aku ingin segalanya kembali seperti dulu."

"Waktu berubah. Kau tidak bisa membuat segala sesuatu terjadi seperti keinginanmu. Kau hanya bisa menerima segalanya yang sudah terjadi," kata Antonio. "Kau sudah memilih jalanmu. Aku sudah memilih jalanku. Segala keputusan sudah kau ambil tiga tahun yang lalu, Lovino. Kau tidak bisa mencabutnya lagi."

Lovino memejamkan mata. Hatinya terasa sakit, begitu menusuk hingga bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan lagi.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku harus kuliah di Amerika," kata Lovino pelan. Dia berusaha menahan isak dengan menggigit bibirnya. "Sebelum pergi aku ingin mengukir kenangan indah bersamamu. Sesuatu yang bisa kuingat seumur hidupku nanti."

"Kau terlambat," kata Antonio. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat tak lebih dari sekedar senyum sinis. "Kau sudah kehilangan kesempatanmu."

"Tak bisakah…" kalimat Lovino kini hanyalah bisikan. "Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?"

Kini Antonio menyeringai. Beberapa kejadian kini melintas kembali di otaknya. Antonio memang tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Semua kejadian itu terukir jelas dalam otaknya, sebagai pengingat bahwa dia tak bisa membuang-buang kesempatan yang dia miliki. Bahwa dia tak bisa, dan tak ingin menyesal.

_FLASHBACK-_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lovino."_

_Antonio menatap lurus remaja di depannya itu. Lovino kelihatan begitu terkejut sehingga bisa saja dia pingsan saking kagetnya. Seluruh wajahnya pucat, bahkan bibirnya memutih. Dia menatap Antonio seolah-olah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu telah berubah menjadi alien._

"_Apa?" hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir Lovino._

_Antonio mengerang perlahan melihat reaksi dari Lovino. Dia tidak perlu sekaget itu 'kan? Antonio menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berkata dengan lebih jelas._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lovino."_

"_Aku—aku—" ujar Lovino terbata-bata. "—aku tidak mengerti…"_

"_Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" kata Antonio tidak sabar. Lovino memang pintar, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa menjadi idiot. "Aku, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mencintaimu, Lovino Vargas. Apa lagi yang kurang jelas?"_

"_Tapi—tapi kita berdua 'kan—"_

"_Kita berdua laki-laki? Itu masalahnya?"_

_Perlahan Lovino mengangguk dan Antonio kembali menghela napas. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan Lovino tidak akan menerimanya semudah ini._

"_Dengar, Lovino," kata Antonio serius. "Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Tidak peduli itu antara kau dan aku seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak cinta. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Tapi—" kata Lovino terputus. Begitu banyak hal yang terpikir olehnya saat itu sehingga kepalanya bisa saja meledak saking penuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Antonio begitu saja. Dia menyayangi Antonio, tentu saja. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Lovino tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu, saat mereka telah berumur 15 tahun, Antonio memutuskan untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia mencintai Lovino._

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

_Lovino adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Vargas. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan harapan orang tuanya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Vargas, pewaris seluruh kekayaan mereka. Jika dia berhubungan dengan Antonio, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Mereka akan merasa kecewa dan Lovino tidak sanggup membuat keluarga satu-satunya kecewa._

"_Antonio…" ujarnya kemudian. "Aku… maaf…"_

_Antonio terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berkata pelan. "Oh, tidak apa-apa…"_

_Lovino tidak tahan lagi. Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Antonio. Tidak dipedulikannya Antonio berteriak-teriak di belakangnya, memintanya kembali. Lovino terus berlari. Yang diinginkannya saat itu hanyalah pergi menjauh dari Antonio. Dari seseorang yang berkata telah mencintainya._

_Maafkan aku, Antonio…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jangan bicara padaku lagi."<em>

"_Apa?"_

_Antonio menatap Lovino seolah-olah pemuda di depannya itu sudah gila. Sebaliknya, Lovino hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya._

"_Jangan bicara padaku lagi," ulangnya dengan suara bergetar._

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh bicara padamu?" tanya Antonio marah. "Kau sahabatku dan terlebih lagi aku men—"_

"_HENTIKAN!" teriak Lovino. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Antonio dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah Antonio lihat selama ini. "JANGAN KATAKAN!"_

_Antonio tertegun di tempatnya berdiri sementara Lovino berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar._

"_Aku tidak mengerti," kata Antonio akhirnya. "Apa yang salah jika aku men—"_

"_SALAH!" teriak Lovino lagi. "Semuanya salah! Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku! Ini semua keliru! Kau merusak segalanya, Antonio!"_

"_Kenapa kau menyalahkanku karena mencintaimu?" seru Antonio berang. "Jika kau tidak bisa balas mencintaiku, aku tidak memaksamu. Kita masih bisa tetap berteman. Segalanya tidak akan berubah."_

"_Oh ya, segalanya berubah," kata Lovino. "Segalanya tidak akan sama lagi. Bagaimana mungkin segalanya akan sama jika aku tahu bahwa sahabatku ternyata mencintaiku. Ukh—" Lovino kelihatannya tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Dia menatap Antonio dengan penuh kebencian sebelum kemudian berteriak, "KAU MENJIJIKKAN, ANTONIO!"_

_Antonio tidak mampu bicara apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup kata-kata Lovino baginya. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, dia masih bisa mendengar Lovino berkata,_

"_Setelah upacara kelulusan aku akan pergi," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Jika Antonio tidak berbalik, dia akan melihat bahwa Lovino menangis. "Sampai saat itu tiba, jangan bicara lagi padaku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Anggap saja semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita tidak pernah ada."_

_Tangan Antonio terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Jika itu yang Lovino inginkan, dia akan melakukannya…_

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Aku menyesal, Antonio," kata Lovino membuyarkan lamunan Antonio. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua itu padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal, Lovino," kata Antonio. "Semua itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak berhak memaksamu melakukan apapun. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Antonio," kata Lovino. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Sekarang aku sadar, kau terlalu berharga untukku, Antonio. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan lagi."

Kali ini Antonio benar-benar tersenyum. Namun di wajahnya, senyum itu lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan kedua," katanya pelan. "Kesempatan pertamamu hilang saat menolakku. Aku mencoba memahami posisimu, Lovino. Tetapi keangkuhanmu telah menghilangkan seluruh kesempatan yang dapat kuberikan saat harga dirimu memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengenalku seumur hidupmu."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Antonio bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berdiri membelakangi Lovino yang kini tertegun tanpa menyadari bulir-bulir air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Napas Lovino tercekat mendengar perkataan Antonio.

"Sudah terlambat bagimu untuk menyesal. Saatnya bagimu untuk melupakan masa lalu, Lovino. Kau memintaku untuk tidak pernah mengingatmu dan aku telah melakukannya. Aku punya masa depan yang harus kuraih. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya hanya untuk masa lalu," kata Antonio.

Senyum tipis kini tersungging di bibir Lovino. Perlahan dia mengusap air matanya dan dia ikut berdiri. Dia berbalik menatap Antonio yang masih memunggunginya.

"Kau benar. Aku hanyalah 'masa lalu' bagimu," kata Lovino. Meski tidak bisa melihat, Antonio tahu bahwa Lovino tersenyum. "Kau punya masa depan yang jauh lebih baik. Arthur kah?"

"Ya," jawab Antonio.

"Dia anak yang baik," kata Lovino. Dia berjalan maju dan kini berdiri di sebelah Antonio. "Dia spesial. Aku mengerti kenapa kau memilihnya."

Antonio balas tersenyum. Entah kenapa, kali ini senyumnya benar-benar terlihat tulus.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya hangat. Dia menyenggol bahu Lovino dengan bahunya. "Kau juga, temukanlah orang yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau mencoba dulu. Aku masih patah hati. Nanti saja kapan-kapan kalau plester luka di hatiku sudah bisa kucabut," ujar Lovino nyengir.

Antonio ikut nyengir. Saat itu tiba-tiba Arthur muncul dari belokan koridor. Dia melihat Antonio dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Antonio!" serunya sembari berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Antonio serius melihat ekspresi Arthur yang terlihat khawatir akan sesuatu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Daniels—" kata Arthur dengan napas terengah-engah. "Daniels—"

"Daniels kenapa?" tanya Antonio tidak sabar.

"Dia—dia jatuh dari atap."

"APA!"

Baik Antonio maupun Lovino sama-sama berteriak kaget.

"Kenapa Daniels bisa sampai jatuh dari atap?" tanya Lovino bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Sekarang dia bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa jatuh, tapi dia tidak apa-apa," kata Arthur setelah bisa mengatur napasnya. "Sekarang dia bergelantungan di pagar besi atap. Lintang tidak berani memanggil guru jadi dia meneleponku dan memintaku untuk memanggilmu agar mengangkat Daniels kembali. Kau tahu betapa tidak bertenaganya dia kalau disuruh mengangkat Daniels."

"Yeah, mengangkat kepalanya saja dia tidak akan bisa," kata Antonio, tercabik antara keinginnan untuk tertawa dan juga khawatir. Dia segera menarik lengan Arthur. "Ayo kesana, Arthur."

"Eh? Tunggu," ujar Arthur kemudian menoleh Lovino. "Lovino tidak mau ikut?"

"Oh, aku masih ada perlu," kata Lovino tersenyum. "Aku yakin kalian berdua dan Lintang pasti sanggup mengangkat Daniels."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti," kata Antonio kemudian segera berjalan pergi sebelum Daniels kehabisan tenaga dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar besi itu. Di sebelahnya Arthur mengikuti dengan berlari-lari karena ketinggalan langkah cepat kaki Antonio yang jauh lebih panjang dari dirinya.

Dari jauh Lovino mengamati kepergian mereka berdua hingga tubuh mereka menghilang di balik koridor. Lovino menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kini dia telah benar-benar kehilangan Antonio. Dia kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya karena keegoisan juga keangkuhan dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih memilih harga diri daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Bodoh, pikir Lovino tersenyum. Dia membuka mata kemudian mulai berjalan pergi. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dengan keras dari belakang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur menabrak lantai.

"OWH!"

"Ah! Maaf, da…"

Terdengar suara dalam yang agak panik melihat Lovino terjatuh dengan muka lebih dulu membentur lantai koridor yang keras. Lovino bangkit duduk dan meraba hidungnya yang perih. Mungkin patah, pikirnya. Benar saja, saat Lovino memegang hidungnya, cairan merah membekas di telapak tangannya.

"AH! Kau mimisan, da…"

Seseorang berjongkok di depan Lovino dan bayangan seorang pemuda tampan langsung masuk ke matanya. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan matanya berwarna ungu pucat. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang gelap nyaris abu-abu memiliki potongan yang rapi. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dan segera menyeka darah di wajah Lovino.

"Maaf, da…" kata pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," kata Lovino sambil berusaha berdiri. "Nanti pasti sembuh sendiri. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya pasti tidak gatal. Dia kelihatan agak canggung dengan situasi itu. Dia menoleh Lovino sekali lagi dan akhirnya berkata.

"Siapa namamu, da?" tanyanya.

"Lovino Vargas," jawab Lovino langsung. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau?"

"Ivan Braginski," kata pemuda itu tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, da..."

Senyumnya begitu memikat, membuat Lovino merasa berdebar-debar. Pandangannya juga tajam, seolah-olah mampu membaca seluruh pikiran Lovino hanya dari menatapnya. Dia menunduk dan merasa pipinya panas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Antonio tadi.

Kesempatan tidak akan pernah datang untuk yang kedua kalinya…

Lovino mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Ivan. Dia harus mengambil kesempatan itu atau dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kembali.

"Ivan," panggilnya.

"Da?" sahut Ivan.

"Aku suka padamu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"APA? !"

-FIN-

**A/N : A-apa ini? Fail!SpaMano, NedxIndo, EspxUK, crack!AmeMalay dan hint crack!RussMano. Tidaaaaaaakkk! #ngumpet Su-sudahlah, Saya ga banyak omong lagi, To-tolong di-review… #masihngumpet Review yaaaaaa~**

**Salam sayang,  
>reloudypie<strong>


End file.
